A known combustion chamber is an assembly that can be divided into a plurality of portions. There is a generally annular outer wall, a generally annular inner wall, and a chamber end wall extending between said outer and inner walls. Fuel injector means are mounted on said chamber end wall. They are constituted by a plurality of injector systems that are spaced apart circularly. In addition, a fairing co-operates with the chamber end wall to define an annular cavity that houses the injector means. The combustion chamber as defined in this way constitutes an axially symmetrical assembly that needs to be as aerodynamic as possible since it is placed in the air stream. The fairing generally comprises an annular part referred to as the outer cap and an annular part referred to as the inner cap. The various component elements of the combustion chamber are assembled together in demountable manner. For example, it is known to assemble said outer and inner walls, said chamber end wall, and the fairing elements by means of a ring of bolts arranged in the vicinity of the chamber end wall. The heads of the bolts disturb the flow of air. This disturbance penalizes the performance of the combustion chamber.
In certain combustion chambers, assembly by bolting is replaced by a set of welds between said inner and outer walls, the chamber end wall, and the fairing. In that type of combustion chamber there are no longer any bolt heads for disturbing flow going round the outside or the inside of the combustion chamber. However, welding makes the combustion chamber difficult to repair since it is then necessary to cut said chamber along two circular welds. Since the welds are located on cones, it is very difficult and expensive to reassemble the combustion chamber after repairing an element thereof.